


Goth Friend For Life

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is sure that this trip to London is going to be different from previous trips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goth Friend For Life

**Author's Note:**

> NCIS/Harry Potter, Abby/Severus Snape, "For the last time, I am not a Goth!"

Abby had been sure that her trip to London this time was going to be different. She had been a few times before, trips with friends and science conventions, but this time she was going just to have fun some time away from work for herself. She had been a bit unsure when Gibbs had first suggested that she take some time off, but she really had been working too hard recently. She had only realised it when Sister Rosita asked her where she had been that it had been a while since she had seen her.

She had resolved there and then to take some time off and she had chosen to spend some time in Europe. She had flown into London and was spending a few days there before taking the train to France, and from there she had no real solid plans other than returning to London to fly home. She was walking around Charing Cross, with a few bookstores in mind to visit, ignoring all the odd looks that she was getting for being dressed completely in black wielding a black parasol in the height of summer.

A man exiting a pub to her right caught her attention and her eyes followed him before looking back to the pub that appeared to fade into the shadows. Intrigued she tried to follow the man without him noticing, unfortunately that didn’t quite work out. She found herself pressed back against the window of a bookshop the tall man looming over her. His thick curtain of black hair fell in both their faces, as he looked at her an expression of anger on his face.

“Why are you following me?” He demanded, his rich voice sending shivers through her body.

“I was curious about you, I haven’t seen many other Goths out and about. I wanted to know about the pub you just left and was going to offer to buy you a drink if you would take me in with you.” Abby spoke quickly.

“I’m not a Goth.” The man replied, “As for a pub I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Pub, the one over there, it looks a bit dull, but it could be interesting. The Leaky Cauldron. I’m not sure about the name, but I’ll try anywhere once. I’m Abby by the way Abby Scuito, I’m a Goth, just like you, you can admit it, teenagers aren’t the only people allowed to be Goth’s you know.” Abby replied.

“For the last time, I am not a Goth.” The man replied. “Now stop following me and find something else to do and someone else to bother. Go bother Tom, he’ll let you into the Alley.”

At that he released her and began to walk away, but Abby wouldn’t be deterred. She followed after him, “Okay so you’re not a Goth, what are you? And you never gave me your name. I’ll still buy you that drink.”

“Severus Snape.” He replied curtly, “I’m a wizard just like you are a witch, we are not Goths, what are the Americans teaching in their schools.”

Abby just stared at him for a second, “I’m not a witch, well I’ve dabbled with a bit of voodoo but I wasn’t good enough to become a Voodoo Priestess or anything, so I went to school for sciences.”

Severus stared at her and she could tell that he was considering something before he let out a sigh, “I am sure that there has been some misunderstanding along the way, buy me that drink and I’ll explain everything.”

Abby smiled at him, looping her arm through his and leading him back towards the pub, her parasol shielding them both from the sun. She was right about this trip being different, she had a feeling that she had just made a new friend for life and not just for the summer.


End file.
